


The Fall

by darkviverna



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, One Shot, Sith Obi-Wan, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkviverna/pseuds/darkviverna
Summary: Oh, how the mighty have fallen.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warm-up for my bigger Anakin/Obi-Wan fic. Enjoy!

  The Dark sang to him. 

  It’s voice was entrancing, like a bright light around the edges of a black hole. It wasn’t caring, not in the way the Light used to be, but it warms his soul, reaching deep down to his bones and his blood and his soul. Obi-Wan felt a strange sort of belonging, the one he never even got a glimpse of during his time as an esteemed Jedi Knight. He was a Sith now.

  The words felt bitter on his tongue, more bitter than the ash of the Temple fire around him, gray specks dancing in the air as the macabre entertainment for the funeral of dozens who perished here. Their bodies laid around, and even with his eyes closed in this new bliss, Obi-Wan felt their presence, could smell the stench of the flesh burned by his lightsaber.

  He should get a new one, probably. The blue shine of his current ‘saber hardly could fit him anymore, even if the weapon itself did the job flawlessly. He idly wondered if all Sith ‘sabers were red, but found that it didn’t matter. 

  Obi-Wan Kenobi (will he need a new name? A new identity? Isn’t it how this worked?) stood up, eyelids opening for the golden eyes to lazily swipe a glance across the fresh ruins of his old home. The light walls were new tinted with passionate oranges and reds of the spreading fire, and the floor was littered with corpses. Obi-wan compared this to the usual calm and serenity of the Temple, and found that he preferred this new image to the old one greatly. 

  He took a deep breath as an intense feeling of pride and disdain filled him from the core to the brims, and the Force around him tremorred with tensions, almost purring like a great beast, ready to pounce but content with the recent bloodshed. The fallen Jedi considered this new form of the Force much more comforting than the peace he used to preach so much. It felt right.

  Obi-Wan turned around, a soft smile on his face, as he started walking out of this burial ground. He stepped over bodies and spared the ones still clinging to life no mind. They were no longer his, and he was no longer theirs. There were no masters now, and even though he fell into the possessive embrace of the Dark, Kenobi had no intention to follow the Rule of the Two. Or any rules, for that matter, except the song of he Force and his own heart. 


End file.
